


The Vineyard

by MidnightCity, mylady_lilith



Series: JJ Collab (2017) [4]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Italy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylady_lilith/pseuds/mylady_lilith
Summary: It had only taken James a moment to get the idea, and a short trip into the nearest town later, he had everything he needed … except for the man in question.





	The Vineyard

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the filming of the Italian grand tour :)

James wasn’t surprised to find Jeremy amidst the crew.  He knew how much effort he put into their new show. This time, perfect did not seem to be enough for him. Instead it should be better than perfect. He wanted every joke to be on point. The most beautiful cars in the world only deserved being shot from the best angles. He needed to work out the new ideas while trying to keep the essence that had made their old show popular.

While this was admirable, and James and Richard also spent their fair share breeding new ideas, Jeremy was almost obsessed. He spent extra hours in the office discussing the smallest details. Yes, it would lead to a well-planned show, but in turn he came home late. Only to leave early in the morning …

While James was sure that Jeremy would slow down when the new crew had settled into a better rhythm, James would not give this chance away. They weren’t at an Italian vineyard every day, this was special. The weather was beautiful, and they had the evening off, since all the filming had already been done.

It had only taken James a moment to get the idea, and a short trip into the nearest town later, he had everything he needed … except for the man in question.

“Oi, Jezza,” James called him lovingly.

At this Jeremy turned away from the crew. “What?”

“Do you want to spend more hours talking about lighting with those tedious people, or …” At this James lifted the small basket he carried. “… rather spend the rest of the evening with a fascinating and charming bloke while sipping fine wine?”

Jeremy pretended to think about it. “Hmm.” After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders. “I think I’d go with the charming bloke.”

James smiled and nodded.

“But where is he?” Jeremy added, grinning like a kid.

James groaned and rolled his eyes. “You get ten minutes!”

 

* * *

 

“Do you think it is going to be a good clip?” Jeremy asked as they got out of the car.

“Yes.”

The whole drive to the vineyard Jeremy had kept going on about the damn clip. This was literally the opposite of what James had wanted to achieve. He had found a beautiful spot on the hill. This was a once in a lifetime chance, since it would take them years until they had a chance to come here again. _And what was the most important thing on Jeremy’s mind!? Their damned show!_

 _Couldn’t he turn off this part of his brain for just three minutes?!_ James sighed as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

This seemed to catch Jeremy’s attention. “What?”

James shook his head, he did not want to admit that thought out loud. “It’s nothing. Let’s find a nice place to sit down,” he suggested instead.

“With our broken hips?” Jeremy joked. “You’re being enthusiastic.”

Sadly, James only managed a half-hearted smile. He really wanted to enjoy this evening, alone with Jeremy. He did not want Jeremy to think about _The Grand Tour_ all the time. He needed to be able to shut down as well …

James looked around and noticed that all of a sudden, the sunset did not seem as bright as it had been a minute ago. It had greyed and dampened. It was no longer special, just marking the end of another day.

“Hey, James?”  Jeremy called out softly.

“Hmm?” James didn’t turn around. He was still trying to find a suitable spot for their picnic. Suddenly, he felt Jeremy’s arms around his shoulders.

Jeremy gave him a squeeze before he took a deep breath. “Listen, I know that … I am not easy to handle at the moment …”

James bit his lip. He could add something, force Jeremy to explain himself. However, he only nodded for a brief moment.

“… especially since I am a bit …”

Jeremy struggled to find the right word so James helped. “Obsessed?”

Jeremy shot him a dark look. Then a smirk formed on his lips. “I was going to use >invested.<”

“Yeah, sure.” James rolled his eyes, and nudged his side.

“I am a bit invested in the new show …” Jeremy went on. “But you’re still important to me. I need to get away from all this filming from time to time …” Jeremy paused and sighed. “… sometimes I just don’t know how to do that. That’s why I need you.” The last sentence was spoken so quietly that James almost missed it.

For a moment James was not sure how to deal with the sudden honesty. Usually a joke would save the day, it would be more like them. However, James felt that this would cause Jeremy to retreat from making such statements in the future.

Instead he lifted the basket he had filled with fine wines and cheese and took out one of the bottles. He showed it to Jeremy. “Then I have just the right thing for you.”

In response, Jeremy smiled brightly and pressed a soft kiss onto James’ lips. Then took the basket off his hands. 

“Over there looks like a good place,” Jeremy stated as he scampered away to the spot. He was like a kid who just spotted his favourite toy across the street.

James shook his head, and as he followed him he looked at the sunset one more time. He was mesmerised by the vivid colours. It seemed perfect. It was amazing how the orange, yellow and shades of pink worked together now.

 

[ ](https://malfuria.tumblr.com/post/167166650567/james-wasnt-surprised-to-find-jeremy-amidst-the)

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider giving the artwork a [♥ on tumbr ](https://malfuria.tumblr.com/post/167166650567/james-wasnt-surprised-to-find-jeremy-amidst-the):)


End file.
